


less than three

by moondanse



Series: drabbles for dreamies [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, this has no plot it's just boyfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Jeno's stuck working overtime, and the only thing keeping him going is the hourly "I love you" texts from his drunk boyfriend - each one more incomprehensible than the last.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: drabbles for dreamies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632316
Comments: 52
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a few notes for this one:
> 
> \- characters are aged up slightly... it's not mentioned or important really but they're all like, in the work force, and noren live together! donghyuck lives far away and renjun is visiting him :)
> 
> \- jeno is a programmer working in game dev and jaemin is a producer! i failed computer science in college so no, i don't know anything about programming, sorry for inaccuries lol
> 
> \- once again written on my phone at like 3am so sorry for any formatting issues/typos! feel free to point them out to me if you see them and i'll fix em up!
> 
> \- tw for alcohol consumption but it's all safe and legal, don't worry!
> 
> based on [this](https://imgur.com/kzUE0vI).
> 
>  **UPDATE 4/24:** added a renjun pov version!!! thanks for the love!

“Jeno, are you even listening to me?”

Jaemin’s voice sounds like garbled patchwork through Jeno’s six-year-old laptop speakers, but no amount of shitty acoustics can mask his irritated tone. Jeno looks up from his phone and offers a sheepish grin.

“What? Yes, sorry. I’m listening.”

“You’re not,” Jaemin pouts. It’s astounding how even from across the city and through a slightly cracked screen, he expects the wounded puppy act to work. It doesn’t. Jeno’s seen it too many times by now; he’s impervious to Na Jaemin’s wiles.

He sighs. “Can’t we do this another time? Renjun is texting me and I’m worried.”

“Oh my god, Jeno, no. Your boyfriend is fine, he’s with Donghyuck. Don’t give me that look—we both know he’s smarter than he seems. Let them have their fun and _focus._ We need to get this script running by tomorrow morning or we’re toast.”

Jeno groans, knowing full well that Jaemin is right. They’re set to deliver a working code to the client tomorrow morning, and right now the code is certainly not working. Unfortunately, it’s his job to fix that.

“I thought you were against crunch culture,” he whines.

Jaemin clicks his teeth together and leans forward in his seat. “I am,” he says. “This isn’t crunch, you big baby. I’m asking you to fix one bug before going to sleep. You can do this. You’re my best programmer.”

His face softens into a sympathetic smile, and Jeno deflates. Sometimes he regrets agreeing to work for the same company as Jaemin - but other times, he’s eternally grateful to have a trusted friend as his producer. Jaemin knows what he’s capable of and how to motivate him to do his best work. It pains Jeno to admit, but he’s good at his job.

“Try not to miss Renjun too much,” Jaemin continues. “He’ll be back tomorrow. Until then… get to work. I’ll check in with you later.”

Jaemin hangs up and Jeno heaves another sigh as he slumps down in his computer chair. Work…

He stares at the wall of code before him with disdain. If Renjun were here, he’d be at his side with some hot tea and words of encouragement. But Renjun isn’t here; he’s off on vacation with his best friend, probably having the time of his life.

Oh yeah - Jeno suddenly remembers his boyfriend’s text and opens his phone.

**injunnie ♡**

hyuck is forcing me to go out with him tonight. last night celebrations and all. prob won’t have time to call. love u! sleep well!

He tries not to be too disappointed at the lack of their nightly phone call. It’s probably best that he isn’t distracted, anyway. He types up a quick response before settling in to do Jaemin’s evil bidding.

**jenononono**

have fun be safe love u so much !!!!!!!!!!

*

At 8pm, Jeno remembers that dinner is a thing and hobbles to the kitchen to scavenge for food.

Normally, Renjun is the one who cooks for them. He gets home earlier than Jeno, and is much less likely to set their apartment on fire, so meal prep has essentially been delegated to him alone. Jeno has suffered greatly in the past four days since Renjun’s been gone, but there have been no major accidents yet. Sure, he may have eaten an entire sleeve of crackers for dinner two nights in a row, but nobody needs to know that.

He’s busy looking for things to supplement his instant ramen with when his phone vibrates. He smiles at the name attached to the text: Renjun.

**injunnie ♡**

how’s the coding going? can i play ur game yet?

**jenononono**

ugh  
no  
i mean theoretically yes but it’s nothing rn, just ugly placeholder models moving on a screen  
not v fun

**injunnie ♡**

probably more fun than this club, hyuck ran off with some stranger and left me alone at the table  
i’m too sober for this shit  
i think i need to go save him

**jenononono**

be careful D:

**injunnie ♡**

i will, don’t worry u big baby  
ok i’m gonna go  
love u jen

**jenononono**

love you too renjun

Jeno stops smiling at his phone like a lovesick schoolboy just in time to notice the water in his pot boiling over. Panicked, he rushes to turn the stove off and moves the now over-cooked noodles to the side.

When they’ve cooled enough, he ventures a taste. A soggy mush immediately assaults his mouth, causing his nose to scrunch up in disgust. He throws the rest of the ramen in the garbage with a sigh and grabs some crackers out of the cupboard.

Make that _three_ nights in a row.

*

An hour and a half later and Jeno is ready to pledge his allegiance to the based god “[Lofi Hip Hop Radio: Beats to Study/Relax To](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qap5aO4i9A).” Somehow, the magic of the music has given him strength to work without getting distracted, and he’s close to figuring out just what is causing this stupid bug when Renjun texts again.

**injunnie ♡**

i love you

Jeno immediately abandons his coding, all momentum thrown to the wayside. No amount of Jaemin nagging is worse than ignoring an “I love you” text from his boyfriend.

**jenononono**

:O i love you too!  
what brought this on?  
everything okay???

**injunnie ♡**

ya all good  
i just love you you big dolt

**jenononono**

awww (˵ᵕ̴᷄ ᗜ ᵕ̴᷅˵)  
having fun?

**injunnie ♡**

yes  
took three shots before this  
as the kids say: yolo  
get rekt @ my liver

**jenononono**

… jesus  
be careful jun  
stay with donghyuck! call if you need anything!  
try not to drink too much

**injunnie ♡**

yes mom :P  
gonna go dance  
love u goodnight

**jenononono**

love u too, goodnight junnie

*

Renjun’s next text comes at the perfect time: mere moments after Jeno hangs up on Jaemin yet again. He’s stressed, he’s tired, and he wishes Jaemin would stop hounding him because the more he checks in on his progress, the less he feels like progressing at all. Jeno knows this project is important, and he knows that Jaemin is just as stressed as he is (if not more), but _please._ It’s 10:30pm and he misses his boyfriend and he wants to sleep.

He’s close to having a mental breakdown and shutting off his computer entirely when his phone buzzes. Frustrated, Jeno is quick to write it off as another nag from Jaemin, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

When he reads the text, nearly all of his anxiety melts away.

**injunnie ♡**

i Love you

Jeno lets out a tense breath he didn’t know he was holding, and smiles.

**jenononono**

i know u do babe  
i love you too  
are you drunk?

**injunnie ♡**

perhaps

**jenononono**

stay safe

**injunnie ♡**

don’t tell me what to do

He laughs, feeling ten thousand times lighter already. Inspired, he shoots Jaemin a quick “don’t tell me what to do” text before getting back to work.

*

By the fifth spontaneous “I love you” text, Jeno has grown to expect them every half an hour or so. He starts using Renjun’s little love notes as motivation to work harder - each one a sort of checkpoint to measure how much he’s accomplished since the last. If he can rewrite x amount of lines before Renjun texts next, he’ll reward himself with some ice cream. If not… he’ll just have to work faster.

Around 11:15, he gets this gem:

**injunnie ♡**

i low r you

**jenononono**

is that so?  
i love you too haha

**injunnie ♡**

HA AHA ? bitch

And later, around midnight, when he’s just fixed one bug in the code but somehow created another:

**injunnie ♡**

i love you

**jenononono**

i love you too injun.  
be sure to drink some water!

Jeno makes it through most of the night this way, trying his best to maintain focus while also wondering what Renjun and Hyuck are up to. He desperately wishes he could be with them right now… instead, he’s stuck trying to decipher Chenle’s messy, untagged code so he can turn it into something more efficient. God damn chaotic coworkers.

He’s nearly finished when his phone buzzes again. Jeno glances at the time on his home screen - 1:20am - and feels the exhaustion settle in.

**injunnie ♡**

i low. Yup

**jenononono**

i low. Yup too  
and i miss you :(((  
hope ur having fun

**injunnie ♡**

i love too

**jenononono**

well yeah i gathered that  
but do you miss me?

**injunnie ♡**

i moss u

**jenononono**

aw. i moss u too babe

There’s still a few more edits to be made before it’s up to Jaemin’s standards. Jeno cracks his knuckles and tries to will away the sleep sweeping over his eyelids.

*

At 3am he’s jolted awake by the feeling of his phone vibrating under his cheek.

**injunnie ♡**

i logic uil

Jeno wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth and sits up, groaning. It’s not the first time he’s fallen asleep at his desk, and it certainly won’t be the last. He types up a quick response to Renjun and shuts off his computer.

**jenononono**

i logic uil too  
go to sleep junnie

**injunnie ♡**

i love yup

**jenononono**

i know. go to sleep

**injunnie ♡**

no  
i lovr yiu  
lee jeno

**jenononono**

i love you too, huang renjun. now please go to sleep. it’s late and you need rest. i’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Jeno takes his own advice and crawls into bed shortly after, not bothering to brush his teeth or change into pajamas. Instead he simply strips his jeans off and sets an early alarm so he can finish up his last bit of work. They’ve got a conference call with the client at 8, and Jaemin will kill him if he doesn’t deliver.

*

7am and Jeno feels like death. He pours himself a glass of orange juice and checks his phone. No updates from Renjun yet, though that’s not surprising in the least. He’s probably passed out in Donghyuck’s bed, limbs spread every which way. The image causes a small smile to spread on his face.

**jenononono**

hope you got home safely! text/call once you’ve woken up and conquered your hangover. i love you.

*

“Don’t worry about it, it was cute,” Jeno chuckles into his phone, happy to hear Renjun’s voice even if only through a speaker.

“I’m not supposed to be the cute one! That’s you!” Renjun complains. His voice is still a bit gruff from the dehydration and the sleepiness, giving it a raspy sort of charm that makes Jeno’s heart flutter. He thinks Renjun is wrong - he absolutely _is_ the cute one.

“And I hardly think drunkenly texting gibberish every few minutes is cute,” Renjun continues his whining, “God. Who am I.”

Jeno grins wider than he has in the past four days, except for maybe when he finally hopped off the conference call this morning and was freed from Jaemin’s clutches. The relief he felt after finishing his work was unparalleled.

“You’re my cute boyfriend who got drunk and had to remind me every hour how much he loves me,” Jeno teases. Then his voice softens into something more serious: “It actually helped me a lot. I was stuck working all night, fixing Chenle’s messy code, and I would have died of boredom without your texts. So, thank you for being a mess. You’re _my_ mess, and I love you.”

He can hear the frown in Renjun’s voice as he responds. “You were working all night? That’s not fair. Is your boss paying you overtime?”

Jeno shrugs, even though Renjun can’t see it.

“Probably not, but hey, it’s done now. What time are you coming home?”

It’s a clear diversion, but Renjun luckily knows his boyfriend well enough to humor him when he needs it.

“Hyuck is dropping me at the airport in a few hours,” he says. “My flight doesn’t land until 11. I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up for me; it sounds like your night was even tougher than mine.”

Jeno resists the urge to whine, even though he knows Renjun is right. It’s hardly afternoon now and he’s already tired enough to take the nap of the century. There’s no way he’s lasting long enough to give a proper welcome.

“Fine,” he pouts. “But you better cuddle the shit out of me when you get into bed, even if I’m asleep. I’ll know if you don’t.”

“You literally won’t, but alright. I’ll do it for you. Oh - I have to go now; Hyuck wants to grab lunch before we leave. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeno sighs, wishing tonight would come quicker. “See you.”

*

Renjun gracefully slips into their shared bed just past midnight and snuggles up to Jeno’s chest, whispering an “I love you” into his collarbone.

Jeno stirs awake slightly. He has just enough energy in him to nuzzle into Renjun’s hair and whisper back.

“I logic uil too,” he says, lips turning up in a sleepy but mischievous smile.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

And he tugs Renjun closer to him, chest rumbling with quiet laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that comment button if you'd like to see a renjun pov version of this >.>
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little bit late but happy birthday prince jeno! i love u so much
> 
> here's the renjun pov! a lot of it is literally copy pasted from the original bc i got lazy but i hope you all enjoy it anyway! thanks for the love and comments on part one; i wouldn't have been motivated to write this without it! <3

**injunnie ♡**

hyuck is forcing me to go out with him tonight. last night celebrations and all. prob won’t have time to call. love u! sleep well!

Renjun sets his phone down on Donghyuck’s desk and adjusts his jacket. It’s been a while since he dressed up in any sort of fashion; having summers off and being disgustingly domestic with his boyfriend meant practically living in sweatpants. As nice as it is not having to impress anyone, he sort of misses wearing real clothes, and he welcomes the opportunity with open arms. 

Despite what Renjun’s text message had said, there wasn’t so much forcing involved as mutual agreement. Renjun and Donghyuck had spent the last four days of their vacation together keeping it lowkey, doing things like shopping and binging anime and getting into heated debates about their favorite musical artists. It’s been nice to spend time together again, but it feels less like a vacation and more like an extended sleepover. 

After exhausting all leisurely activities that could be done from the comfort of Donghyuck’s home, Donghyuck suggests going out clubbing for their last night together. Renjun is quick to agree - he itches for some excitement, some interaction with other humans. He wishes Jeno could be there with them, but he isn’t quite so lucky to have time off work. 

“Are you ready yet? Hurry up, I’m dying to get some alcohol in my system,” Renjun complains, craning his head towards his best friend’s closet. Donghyuck emerges five seconds later wearing his tenth outfit of the night.

“Perfection takes time, babe,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and slips on a jacket. “I know you’re practically married and all, but some of us are actually trying to get laid tonight.”

Renjun makes a face. “Um, hopefully not with me in the next room over—”

“What do you think, leather jacket or denim?”

He sighs and quickly looks over Donghyuck’s outfit. “Leather,” he relents. “Now let’s go.”

They call a Lyft and are quickly on their way to what Donghyuck claims is “the best bar in the city.” Jeno texts back while they’re en route, and Renjun smiles. 

**jenononono**

have fun be safe love u so much !!!!!!!!!!

*

Going out with Donghyuck makes Renjun feel young again. Not that he’s particularly old - but it’s been a while since he felt the thrum of loud music in his chest and the heat of too-many-bodies on his skin. Though partying has never _really_ been his scene, there’s something familiar about playing wingman for Hyuck and nursing a drink while observing those around him. It’s actually how he met Jeno; they’d been introduced at a party Donghyuck dragged him to a few years back. Renjun smiles fondly at the memory and opens up his phone. 

He knows his boyfriend is likely working. They’ve got deadlines coming up, and Jeno is good at procrastinating. Still, he’s bored, having been abandoned by his best friend for some hot muscled stranger on the dance floor. And despite seeing him just a few days ago, he misses Jeno. 

**injunnie ♡**

how’s the coding going? can i play ur game yet?

**jenononono**

ugh  
no  
i mean theoretically yes but it’s nothing rn, just ugly placeholder models moving on a screen   
not v fun

**injunnie ♡**

probably more fun than this club, hyuck ran off with some stranger and left me alone at the table  
i’m too sober for this shit  
i think i need to go save him

**jenononono**

be careful D:

**injunnie ♡**

i will, don’t worry u big baby   
ok i’m gonna go  
love u jen

**jenononono**

love you too renjun

Renjun quickly downs the rest of his drink and scans the crowd for Donghyuck. He finds him picking a fight with some guy near the bar, standing on his toes and trying to get in his face. Renjun has no idea what happened to the hot stranger from earlier, but he clearly needs to intervene before his best friend does something stupid. 

“Alright, big guy, time to go,” he says, looping his arm in Donghyuck’s and pulling him away. 

“Wh—fuck off, Huang, I’m in the middle of something!”

“Not anymore you aren’t,” Renjun says, grip tightening. It isn’t too hard for him to drag a drunk Donghyuck back towards the entrance, though he does get smacked in the face once by his flailing limbs as he tries to escape.

Eventually they make it outside. The crisp night air seems to sober Donghyuck a bit. 

“...I totally could have taken that guy,” he pouts. “What time is it anyway? It’s way too early to go home. And you’re not nearly shitfaced enough.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and checks his phone for the time - 8:42 PM. Donghyuck’s right; it _is_ early, and he’s barely had anything to drink yet. 

“Then let’s go to another bar,” he says with a shrug. 

Donghyuck’s face lights up and he declares that he knows the perfect place. There’s a mischievous smile on his face, and Renjun can only hope that it doesn’t mean trouble. 

*

The “perfect place” ends up being a nearly identical bar to the last, but Renjun isn’t complaining. This time he orders a cocktail and some shots as they enter, not looking to waste time sitting around sober anymore. 

Two drinks in and Renjun can feel the bass of the music pounding alongside his heart. The steady rhythm is all that’s keeping him grounded as his mind quickly goes fuzzy, slipping out of tipsy and into drunk. He hums along to the song playing overhead, recognizing it vaguely as one Jeno likes to sing to in the shower when he thinks nobody is listening. Suddenly he’s overcome with sentimental feelings about his boyfriend and fumbles for his phone to let him know. 

**injunnie ♡**

i love you 

His perception of time is completed fucked now that he’s got a decent amount of alcohol in his system. Renjun has no idea if he sat there staring at his phone for a few seconds, a few minutes, or more - all he knows is that once Jeno answers, he can’t stop smiling. 

**jenononono**

:O i love you too!  
what brought this on?  
everything okay???

He giggles. Worried Jeno is so, so cute. 

**injunnie ♡**

ya all good  
i just love you you big dolt 

**jenononono**

awww (˵ᵕ̴᷄ ᗜ ᵕ̴᷅˵)  
having fun?

**injunnie ♡**

yes  
took three shots before this  
as the kids say: yolo  
get rekt @ my liver 

**jenononono**

… jesus  
be careful jun  
stay with donghyuck! call if you need anything!  
try not to drink too much

**injunnie ♡**

yes mom :P  
gonna go dance  
love u goodnight

**jenononono**

love u too, goodnight junnie

*

Renjun dances like it’s his last night on earth. Which, it sort of is, if “earth” is Donghyuck’s city and “last night” means “last night for now.” Still, he doesn’t get to do things like this in his normal day to day life, not anymore. He and Jeno tend to spend their nights curled up on the couch and their weekends lying leisurely in bed. Tomorrow, Renjun will be back at home, with things like chores and cooking to take care of. 

That’s not to say that Renjun doesn’t miss being home. He does. He misses his bed and his succulent plants, his shitty TV and Jeno’s cats. He especially misses Jeno, a feeling which only intensifies as he becomes increasingly more inebriated.

Renjun isn’t entirely aware of it, but each time he’s reminded of his boyfriend he shoots him a quick “I love you” text. He does it when he orders Jeno’s favorite bar snack, when he sees someone wearing Jeno’s favorite color, and when someone hits on him on the dance floor. He does it when he sees Donghyuck making out with a stranger and wishes he could be kissing someone (Jeno) right now, too. He does it each time a song plays and the lyrics remind him of Jeno, which is apparently quite frequently. When he’s drunk, everything reminds him of Jeno. 

Time goes by impossibly slowly, each moment feeling far too long to be apart from his boyfriend, and yet before Renjun knows it it’s 3am. Donghyuck has sobered up and dragged them back to his apartment to sleep, but Renjun’s mind is wide awake. 

He flops onto Donghyuck’s bed, not bothering to wash the makeup off his face or to change his clothes, and pulls out his phone. 

**injunnie ♡**

i logic uil 

**jenononono**

i logic uil too  
go to sleep junnie

Renjun is still too drunk to try and fix his typos. He’s sure Jeno gets the message, anyway. Or he will, once he tells him again:

**injunnie ♡**

i love yup

**jenononono**

i know. go to sleep

**injunnie ♡**

no

And again:

**injunnie ♡**

i lovr yiu   
lee jeno

**jenononono**

i love you too, huang renjun. now please go to sleep. it’s late and you need rest. i’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

Renjun falls asleep mid message with a smile on his face. 

*

He wakes up the following day at two in the afternoon, the faint sound of coffee brewing echoing through the doorway. Renjun shifts to check his phone and his head immediately protests with a sharp jolt of pain. Groaning, he takes note of the time and sighs. He’ll have to start getting ready soon - he’s got a flight to catch, and he’s barely packed. 

Once his head stops swimming, he opens up his messaging app to check in with Jeno. 

**jenononono**

hope you got home safely! text/call once you’ve woken up and conquered your hangover. i love you.

Renjun softens. Jeno has always been a sweetheart, and even after years of dating, the message causes butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Renjun is hit with a burst of longing - he can’t wait to get home to Jeno and give him the biggest, grossest kiss. 

**injunnie ♡**

why are u so adorable, ugh.. stop that  
woken up but haven’t conquered the hangover yet  
get back to u soon

As he slowly drags himself out of bed, he scrolls through their conversation. He knows he surely texted Jeno last night, but can’t quite remember what was said. 

When he reads through his embarrassing string of love confessions, his cheeks burn a bright red. 

**injunnie ♡**

wait what the fuck  
i’m so sorry jen omfg  
i didn’t know i texted u so much last night  
gogigjdjcjjvgkgk

**jenononono**

morning sunshine!!  
haha it’s ok :)  
it was sweet!!!

**injunnie ♡**

no i’m horrified  
i’m never drinking again

**jenononono**

lol  
how’s the hangover?

**injunnie ♡**

don’t talk to me i’m embarrassed 

He pockets his phone before Jeno can answer and starts meandering towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee is almost overwhelming now, and Renjun could really use something to fill his fluttering stomach. 

*

“Don’t worry about it, it was cute,” Jeno chuckles into the phone, and Renjun pouts. He’s missed that laugh - but not when it’s directed at him. He could do without the teasing, thanks. 

“I’m not supposed to be the cute one! That’s you!” he complains. His voice is still a bit gruff from the dehydration and the sleepiness, which only adds to his embarrassment. “And I hardly think drunkenly texting gibberish every few minutes is _cute,”_ Renjun continues his whining, “God. Who am I.”

“You’re my cute boyfriend who got drunk and had to remind me every hour how much he loves me,” Jeno teases. Then his voice softens into something more serious: “It actually helped me a lot. I was stuck working all night, fixing Chenle’s messy code, and I would have died of boredom without your texts. So, thank you for being a mess. You’re _my_ mess, and I love you.”

Suddenly, all of Renjun’s embarrassment melts away into concern. He frowns; Jeno has a bad habit of working too much. He can’t seem to say no to anyone - it’s sweet, but definitely his fatal flaw. “You were working all night?” Renjun chides. “That’s not fair. Is your boss paying you overtime?”

“Probably not, but hey, it’s done now. What time are you coming home?”

It’s a clear diversion, but Renjun luckily knows his boyfriend well enough to humor him when he needs it. 

“Hyuck is dropping me at the airport in a few hours,” he says. “My flight doesn’t land until 11. I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up for me; it sounds like your night was even tougher than mine.”

Jeno takes a breath, like he’s about to complain, but something in Renjun’s tone must have stopped him because he lets out a deep sigh, instead. “Fine,” he pouts. “But you better cuddle the shit out of me when you get into bed, even if I’m asleep. I’ll know if you don’t.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. From the next room over, he hears Donghyuck call for him. 

“You literally won’t, but alright. I’ll do it for you. Oh - I have to go now; Hyuck wants to grab lunch before we leave. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeno sighs again. Renjun feels his heart swell with affection and wishes there wasn’t a whole plane ride between them. “See you.”

*

Renjun gracefully slips into their shared bed just past midnight and snuggles up to Jeno’s chest, whispering an “I love you” into his collarbone. 

Jeno stirs awake slightly. He has just enough energy in him to nuzzle into Renjun’s hair and whisper back.

“I logic uil too,” he says, lips turning up in a sleepy but mischievous smile. 

“Oh my god, shut up.”

And he tugs Renjun closer to him, chest rumbling with quiet laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)!


End file.
